Anti-fantasma
by Artemis Walker
Summary: Un día normal para nuestro héroe, puede convertirse en una pesadilla cuando sus seres cercanos parecen no verlo.
_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus presonajes no me pertenecen, sino a su único y original creador, Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute, se respeta derechos de autor._

 _ **Anti-fantsma**_

 **Que creativa soy para los nombres ¿verdad? ok no XD.**

 **Como sea, a partir de la otra semana, entrare nuevamente en exámenes, así que para compensar el hecho de que posiblemente me atrasare nuevamente con la actualización de mi fic, cree este pequeño one-shot para que se entretengan mientras tanto.**

* * *

Otro día como cualquier otro en las calles de Amity, Park. Clima soleado, pájaros cantando, la inusual "paz" que se percibía en el ambiente, algún que otro fantasma merodeando por ahí, definitivamente un día completamente normal.

Nuestros tres héroes paseaban des preocupadamente por la pequeña ciudad, claro que no faltaba alguna molesta interrupción, como por ejemplo el fantasma de las cajas, dispuesto a fastidiar la tarde de los tres amigos.

-Vamos, al menos por un día dame un descanso -pidió Danny algo irritado.

-¡Nunca, mi furia empaquetada jamás descansa! -exclamó tratando de sonar intimidante. El joven solo gruño molesto sacando de su bolsillo el termo-fenton, absorviendo con él al fantasma.

-Cielos, esto es algo molesto -suspiro el azabache.

-Tranquilo Danny, al menos por hoy ya acabó -agregó Sam colocando una mano en el hombro de su novio.

-Sí amigo, mejor vamos a jugar vídeo juegos para que te olvides de esta molesta interrupción -sugirió Tucker.

-Gracias chicos, no se que haría sin ustedes.

Sin embargo, nuestro joven héroe no se imagino que no muy lejos de ahí, un problema mucho mayor para él estaba tomando forma. En un lugar en lo profundo del bosque, una pequeña cabaña se erguía; aunque por fuera pareciera de lo más normal del mundo, la verdad es que por dentro, no tenía nada de normal, muchas botellas con líquidos extraños, algunos frascos de precipitado, mecheros, y otros artefactos de laboratorio, son los que encontrabas decorando aquella cabaña. Justo en un rincón un poco oscuro, una persona mezclaba varios líquidos en una sola botella, cuidando de no pasarse más de una cantidad. Cuando de esta mezcla salió un peculiar humo rojo sangre, aquella silueta sonrió satisfecha; vació aquel contenido en unos pequeños moldes, y después los llevó a cierto lugar; mientras este se iba, dejó ver una pequeña maceta, que contenía en ella, flores de sangre.

Los días seguían pasando con normalidad. Danny, mientras tanto, se veía en un aprieto contra la señora de los almuerzos, quien esta vez amenazaba la seguridad del pueblo con todo lo dulce que cualquiera pueda imaginar, algo que sin duda desconcertó un poco a el joven, ya que esta normalmente atacaba con carne u otras cosas. Estaba tan metido analizando la extraña situación, que no se fijó cuando un pastel fantasma se apareció tras él arrojando le glaseado encima (uy pero que malote XD), el joven quedó sepultado en ese momento. Sus amigos fueron a sacarlo enseguida, sin embargo, el joven fantasma ya había ingerido la suficiente azúcar de un mes entero. Danny, ya un poco harto, de aquella situación, utilizó su lamento fantasma para terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

-Cielos, otra situación difícil -dijo agotado, mientras volvía a su forma humana.

-Ciertamente si -apoyó Sam recogiendo con el termo-fenton los restos de aquella dulce amenaza.

-Bueno, fuera de eso, sera mejor volver a casa, ya es un poco tarde -comentó Tucker.

-Si, necesito reponerme de las calorías extras. -De camino a casa, un joven los encaró en el camino.

-Hola, ¿les apetecería una muestra de nuestro nuevo caramelo? -preguntó de forma inocente mientras les mostraba una charola con gran cantidad de dulces rojos.

-Bueno... -Sam dudó un poco, sin embargo, su amigo tecno-fan, se le adelantó con un sonoro grito de emoción, al tiempo en que tomaba una de esas esferas brillantes.

-Vaya, están deliciosos -exclamó -. Sam deberías probarlo -dijo ofreciéndole uno.

-De acuerdo, supongo que uno no hará daño -mientras decía esto, aquel pequeño caramelo ya había desaparecido en su boca -. Cielos es verdad, esta muy rico, Danny ¿no quieres uno?

-¿Después de aquella batalla azucarada? no gracias yo paso.

Luego de esto, ya nada volvió a interponerse en cu camino, y siguieron hasta que cada quien se fue por su lado. A la mañana siguiente, varios anuncios de un nuevo caramelo se habían extendido por todos lados. Danny, por algún motivo tuvo un extraño mal presentimiento acerca de eso, pero al ver que todo seguía completamente normal, le resto importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, los verdaderos problemas comenzaron esa misma tarde cuando Danny sintió la presencia de un nuevo fantasma merodeando por la ciudad. El joven salió corriendo de su salón seguido muy de cerca de sus amigos, y, fue justo en este momento cuando las cosas se comenzaron a complicar. El joven se transformó en fantasma, y emprendió el vuelo, por lo que sus amigos le perdieron el rastro. Por el otro lado, Danny ya se encontraba afuera del campus, buscando con la mirada al responsable de que su sentido fantasma se activara; en eso estaba, cuando un rayo azulado lo tomo desprevenido por la espalda, haciendo que él chocara contra un muro que había ahí cerca.

-Tiempo sin verte, chico fantasma -dijo una voz familiar a las espaldas del joven fantasma, quien no tardó ni dos segundos en darse vuelta y disparar una secuencia de rayos fantasmas, que su oponente evadía sin dificultada mayor. El estruendo que provocaban los ataques de ambos fantasmas, llamó la atención de muchos estudiantes que se encontraban cerca de ahí. El ojiverde se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente de la cantidad de personas que ya estaban rodeándolos, pero, había algo extraño en todo eso, pues toda la multitud, parecía algo confundida, sin saber exactamente que había ocurrido en ese lugar. Tanto él como Skullker, se quedaron callados, cuando entre los murmullos de asombro, no se escuchó para nada el tema acerca de que ellos dos estaban ahí, sino, más bien de la pared que se había derrumbado "misteriosamente"

-¿Qué rayos..? -Danny dejo la frase en el aire al ver que sus amigos se acercaban. Con un movimiento rápido logró dejar fuera de combate a Skullker -. ¡Sam, rápido, dame el termo!

-¿Cómo que la pared se derrumbó por si sola? eso es técnicamente imposible -exclamó ignorando por completo al joven.

-¿Sam? -volvió a llamarla, olvidándose de su contrincante, quien ahora estaba tendido sobre el suelo inconsciente.

-Vamos, debe haber alguna buena explicación -insistió la joven de ojos violetas caminando en dirección a Danny, sin embargo, cuando esta llegó frente a él, lo atravesó, como si su presencia fuera inexistente en ese mundo.

-Oye... -nada, no hubo respuesta. El joven se volvió asustado, aparentemente, nadie lo lograba ver, ni a Skullker, ya que varios alumnos le pasaron por encima sin percatarse de que el estaba ahí.

Danny, aturdido por eso, emprendió el vuelo en busca de lo que sea que pudiera estar causando aquel alboroto. Por más que se forzara por encontrar algo anormal en el pueblo, no logró tener éxito; no fue hasta que en su ensimismamiento, no se dio cuenta por donde iba, y acabó golpeándose contra un letrero, que finalmente resolvió ese enigma. El letrero, era de el nuevo caramelo que había salido no hace mucho, y que en tan solo ese lapso de tiempo, ya se había vuelto tan famoso. El joven comenzó a analizar mejor la situación, y recordó que luego de unos minutos de que sus amigos comieran un misterioso caramelo que les habían ofrecido, a ambos les había parecido completamente indiferente la idea de que a esas horas varios fantasmas salen a dar un paseo nocturno; aunque hubo muchos que se les pasaron por enfrente, a ellos pareció no importarles en lo absoluto, pero como en aquella ocasión Danny estaba tan agotado, no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de ese hecho.

Él sabía que en aquel pequeño pueblo, cualquier novedad se corría como reguero de pólvora, por lo que posiblemente más de la mitad de las personas que vivían ahí ya habrían comido ese dulce, y gracias a eso, le sería casi imposible encontrar a alguien que lograra verlo. En eso estaba, cuando, algo llamo su atención. A unos metros de distancia de él se encontraba una persona, o tal vez un fantasma, pues esta se encontraba a varios metros sobre el suelo. Danny se volvió hacia la silueta, logrando contemplarla mejor, llevaba una capa negra, que la cubría de pies a cabeza, dejando ver apenas parta de su rostro, el joven la miro más detenidamente, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer alguna otra cosa, esta comenzó a alejarse; el peliblanco se apresuro a darle alcance.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo había volado ya, solo sabía que cuando volvió a estar consciente de la realidad, ya se había internado en un bosque. En unos segundo más, la luz cegó por unos momentos a Danny; habían llegado a un claro del bosque. El joven buscó con la mirada a lo que sea que haya estado persiguiendo, hasta que su vista se enfocó frente a el lago que había ahí. Por sobre este, la silueta se había detenido, y ahora, hacia afán de mirarlo.

-Umm... -a pesar de haberla seguido todo ese camino, Danny no sabía que decirle.

-Si te has tomado la molestia de seguirme hasta acá, es porque sin duda tienes algo que preguntar, ¿o me equivoco? -dijo la silueta, cuya voz, era aparentemente de una mujer.

-Ah, sí, lo que sucede es que... bueno... ¿p- podrías quitarte la capucha? me es un poco incomodo hablar con alguien de esa forma -Danny se maldijo mil veces después de decir eso, pues al ver que su acompañante no había hecho ni siquiera un movimiento luego de aquellas palabras, el joven temió haber hecho algo mal. Sin embargo, su temor se disipó al ver que ella se quitaba aquella tela negra, y dejaba a la vista un rostro femenino, de ojos cafés e inexpresivos, y largo cabello castaño. Danny se percató de que la presencia de esa mujer era muy distinta a la de otros fantasmas, es más, dudaba mucho que se tratase de uno, pues en todo el tiempo que ha estado a su lado, su sentido fantasma no se había activado ni una vez -. ¿Quién eres?

-Eso ahora no importa, y ya que por lo visto no planeas formular correctamente tú pregunta, te dirá lo que quieres escuchar -agregó sin atisbo de duda -. La razón por la que ahora todas las personas en ese pueblo no puedan verte, es a causa de un experimento que esta llevando a cabo una organización dentro del mundo espiritual.

-¿Mundo espiritual? -repitió el joven algo confundido.

-Veo que eres una persona con nulos conocimientos sobre varios temas.

-No es como si tuviera suficiente tiempo para aprender ese tipo de cosas -respondió a la defensiva.

-¿Porqué no?

-Por la misma razón de que estoy muy ocupado tratando de mantener esta ciudad en paz.

-Ya veo, así que juegas al rol de súper héroe.

-¿Cómo que juego?

-Eres un mitad fantasma cierto ¿cierto? por lo que fácilmente podrías usar esos poderes para algo de tú propia conveniencia, como es propio de un humano. En otras palabras, no es de tu incumbencia lo que le pase a las personas que habitan ahí.

-¿De qué estas hablando? por su puesto que lo es es mi deber protegerlos...

-¡Te equivocas! -exclamó duramente -. Tú solo te haces creer a ti mismo que ellos te necesitan, cuando en realidad, han estado viviendo por años junto a los demás fantasmas sin percatarse de aquello, manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio de paz, sin embargo, fue tu repentina aparición, lo que quebranto ese precioso equilibrio.

-¿Te has vuelto loca o que? yo no tuve nada que ver con eso -la joven suspiro.

-Dime una cosa, antes de que tú aparecieras, ¿las personas de tú alrededor estaban conscientes de que convivían con otros seres?

-Bueno... -Danny dudó en responder.

-Exactamente, no lo hacían, pero, en cuanto tu A.D.N de humano se combino con el de los fantasmas, trajiste la visión espiritual contigo, por lo que los demás comenzaron a ser capaces de estar al tanto de los demás fantasmas.

-Espera, entonces, aquel caramelo...

-Fue algo que yo, en compañía de otros espíritus, creamos -Danny ahora estaba incredulo -. El mundo humano, y el mundo fantasma, jamás volveran a cruzarse de algún modo, así es como era, y así es como debe de ser -explicó de forma calmada -. Bueno, aunque de momento solo estamos en un prototipo, todavía falta mucho para que logremos un producto favorable...

-¡Por favor detén esto! -gritó Danny de sorpresa, y de un movimiento rápido llegó donde ella y la tomó de sus hombros -. ¡Te lo pido, por favor has que todos recuperen su visión espiritual! -en eso, una descarga lo hizo retroceder.

-¿Siquiera me estas escuchando? -dijo molesta -, ya te lo dije, es solo un simple prototipo, el efecto, solo durara máximo tres días.

-En ese caso, no sigas con la producción.

-¿Porqué te preocupa tanto eso?

-Por que, aún si fue solo un rato, no quiero que Sam, ni que lo otros me dejen de ver.

-Pero ellos te podrán ver si estas en forma humana.

-Lo se pero, no me gusta pensar que, ya no podré pelear contra los fantasmas sin ellos -la mujer se quedó callada -. Por favor, te lo pido, hasta ahora, no ha pasado nada realmente peligroso por que humanos y fantasmas convivan, y aún si así fuera, hemos logrado superarlo juntos, por eso, por favor.

-¿Estas seguro de que esto no traerá consecuencias más graves en un futuro?

-Pero, podemos superarlo, lo sé -la joven suspiro resignada.

-De acuerdo, si estas tan seguro de eso, entonces, anulare la producción en este momento.

-Muchas gracias.

-Te veré aquí dentro de tres días -dijo antes de desaparecer.

Danny voló de vuelta a la ciudad; en su camino, se encontró con Sam, quien caminaba a de vuelta a su casa, el se acercó y trato de abrazarla por la cintura, pero, sus brazos la atravesaron como el aire. El joven suspiro.

-Es cierto, el efecto pasara en tres días -se dijo a si mismo, mientras seguía a la joven en silencio.

Los días pasaron, y a Danny se le hacían una eternidad, pues aunque en su forma humana, podía convivir con sus amigos y familiares de manera normal, en cuanto se transformaba en fantasma, era completamente inexistente para ellos, claro que aprovechó eso para hacerle unas bromas pesadas a su hermana, y pasar el tiempo, sería casi un pecado no hacerlo, sin embargo, por algún motivo, se sentía algo vacío.

Justamente, en el último día, un fantasma se había internado en los pasillos de la escuela, casi al final del día. En ese momento, Sam estaba sola en el salón arreglando algunas cosas que había olvidado. En cuanto Danny sintió la presencia de aquel fantasma, emprendió el vuelo en dirección al salón. Justamente, como lo esperaba, un fantasma estaba merodeando cerca de Sam, y claro, esta no se dio cuenta de eso. Danny logró enfrentarse al fantasma obteniendo la victoria.

-Sam, ¿estas bien? -preguntó, sin embargo, ella solo se dio vuelta y se marchó -. Esto... es tan solitario -dijo Danny cayendo de rodillas y soltando un suspiro.

-Olvide mi lapicera -la voz de Sam se escuchó muy cerca, pero el joven no hizo ni afán de moverse, cuando en eso, la joven, tropieza con él cayendo al suelo.

-¿Eh? -Danny alzó la cabeza confundido.

-¿Danny? -llamó la ojivioleta.

-¿Sam?

-¿Dónde te habías metido? -preguntó, pues ignoraba por completo el efecto de aquellos dulces.

-No, no importa -dijo dándole un abrazó. Hasta que su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana, y ahí logró ver a la misma mujer de la otra vez. Danny acompañó a Sam hasta su casa, para después volver al lugar donde aquella joven lo había citado. Una vez ahí, vio a la castaña nuevamente volando sobre el lago.

-Parece que el efecto de los caramelos ha pasado.

-Sí -respondió feliz -. Por cierto, sobre lo de la otra vez.

-Ah, eso -dijo indiferente -. Ya lo he arreglado todo con mis compañeros.

-¿Y entonces?

-Detendremos la producción -su vista se centró en el lago nuevamente.

-Gracias a Díos -suspiro aliviado -. A propósito, olvide preguntar tú nombre.

-María -dijo acercándose a él -. Pero, no creo que te sea de mucha utilidad saberlo -mientras decía esto, su mano se envolvió en un brillo blanco, colocando la a la altura de los ojos del joven -, por que lo olvidaras todo en este momento -unos segundos después, Danny cayó inconsciente sobre el césped.

-Nos vemos después, Danny.

* * *

 **Yo y mi loca imaginación ¿verdad? n.n, en fin, así salió mi "pequeño" one-shot, espero les haya gustado.**

 **P.D. lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía, pero estaba tan desesperada en terminarlo que ya ni lo revisé u.u**

 **Nos vemos (n.n)/**


End file.
